Things I Never Told You
by rsh13
Summary: Bloodrayne’s thoughts when Vampir is away in Scottsdale. “I feel a strange emptiness because you’ve disappeared…I only went along with the whole vampire thing because of you; I don’t even like vampires.” Vampir/Bloodrayne T just to be safe.


**Summary: **Bloodrayne's thoughts when Vampir is away in Scottsdale. "I feel a strange emptiness because you've disappeared…I only went along with the whole vampire thing because of you; I don't even like vampires." Vampir/Bloodrayne

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that a thirteen-year-old owns South Park? Didn't think so. What? You do? I do NOT own South Park.

**A/N**  
I thought of this at like two-thirty (In the morning of course, I prefer to use "military time" as often as I can, causing my friends to think I'm weird, but that's why they're my friends because I am weird. I know, I need to get back to the subject.) right after I laid down to go to sleep. I was all like, "Yay! An idea, I need to write it down in my idea book!" Yes, I carry an idea book around everywhere because I usually get ideas from stupid things and need to write them down because I'll forget. Yeah, so that's how this idea came to mind.

This story turned out differently than I thought, way different.

It's in Bloodrayne's POV (point of view).

* * *

"Dearest Mike 'Vampir' Makowski,

Where are you? You've been gone for at least a week now and I'm starting to get worried. Did you run away from home? Did you get kidnapped? Were you murdered? I try not to think about that last option. Your parents say that they don't even know where you are; you just disappeared. They even filed a missing persons report about your disappearance. It worries me. You're not like that, Mike, or do you still want to be called Vampir?

I miss you. I miss hearing your voice, hearing you say continuously 'per se.' I would be content if I could just hear you say those two words. I miss hearing you in general, speaking about vampires and how awesome they are, how awesome the ones, like us, who started the vampire fad in South Park, your group.

I wish you were here…here with me. I wish I could just see you, see your perfect face, perfect hair, perfect mouth. I wish I could see you use your leadership skills once again; I admire that quality of yours the most, though I think I admire them all.

I feel a strange emptiness because you've disappeared. I don't quite understand it myself, it's just sort of there. Empty.

I only went along with the whole vampire thing because of you; I don't even _like_ vampires. I never found any interest in them. None. I only pretended to be into them after seeing how delighted you were to bring the vampire trend to our school. I remember how happy you were when you came to school dressed in your Hot Topic clothes that one day, saying how it was popular. You were so happy.

I guess what I really need to say instead of what's beside the point is that, well…I think I might be in love with you. I really think this is true.

I hope someday that you'll be able to read this letter, that you'll be able to return my feelings. If not, well, I just hope that you're well, fine, and alive.

Love,  
Bloodrayne"

I put my pen down on my bed. I just stared at the paper that I held in front of me, notebook paper with purple pen ink on it.

"So you think you're in love with me, per se?" A voice said from my left and forward. I looked up anxiously, expecting that I hadn't really heard Vampir, that he wasn't _really_ there. I was wrong.

I felt my cheeks burn red as I looked up at him, "Uh…yeah." I looked down at my bed, avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Well, I think I love you too." He smiled; I could really see his plastic fangs when he did.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do, per se, I feel happy seeing you." He climbed in from the window and onto my bed, sitting down facing me. I finally looked upwards at him. I embraced him into a tight hug that I'm sure he wasn't expecting. Tears streaked down my face, leaking dark, mascara tears onto him, because I was happy he was okay. He rubbed my back tenderly and gosh did it feel good to know he was there.

"Where were you?" My voice was muffled as my face was buried into his shoulder, but I could tell he heard me.

"I was sent to Scottsdale by those Goth kids, probably because they were jealous that our vampire fad is so popular."

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I am too." I could hear that he was smiling some more.

I let go of him and stared at him for a few moments in the dark and he stared right back at me. I suddenly felt myself leaning my head closer to him after I caught him doing the same towards me; we kept leaning in until his lips brushed onto mine. His tongue entered my mouth and my tongue entered his mouth. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We kept the kiss up for at least ten minutes until we released, breathless.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, but it didn't seem awkward one bit, and he finally spoke, "I think I better get to my house to tell my parents that I'm not missing anymore and that I'm fine, per se."

"All right." I replied quietly. My mind was screaming for me to say other words, words begging him not to leave me, but I refused to say any of them because I knew he had to leave now; it was for the best. I watched in silence as he quickly slipped back out the window.

I crawled over to watch him leave, but he didn't do it immediately. He pressed his lips over mine again.

"Love you!" He yelled as he descended down the vine-covered lattice that climbed up the siding outside of my bedroom window.

"I love you too." I whispered before finally laying down in my bed, letting slumber take me.

* * *

**A/N  
**I don't know how it feels to have a first kiss, so sorry if my guess was wrong when they kissed.

I may consider continuing this if anyone would want me to, but this would be the prologue; the plot would be Vampir trying to get revenge on the Goth kids for sending him to Scottsdale. Though, the title would change for sure.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcome. ;) Thanks again!


End file.
